Sweet Sixteen
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: "You'll wait for me, won't you Sonic?" She asked softly. And despite what the future might hold for her, Sonic knew that his heart had been completely and irrevocably stolen by Amy Rose. "For as long as it takes." He promised. One-shot.


_"You look to me like misty roses_

_Too soft to touch_

_But too lovely to leave alone."_

_\- Tim Hardin_

* * *

Amy Rose was born in the midst of the changes of seasons, by the very last few days of September. When the last trembling shakes of summer warmth was just giving in to the chilly winds of Autumn. When leaves colored the trees in red, yellow and orange and slowly but surely began to wilt and fall to the ground.

But the best thing Amy found, was that the days could still hold clear blue skies and the roses in her garden just about managed to remain alive. Even though their glory days of early summer had faded quite a bit.

She stroked her fingertips gently against the soft petals and they only crumbled slightly beneath her touch. In a hopeless attempt she watered them with the plastic watering in her grasp, humming a uplifting tune as she did so.

"Bloom just one more day for me, please dear roses." Amy pleaded to them. "It's my birthday today, after all." And after that declaration she thought they actually seemed to have straightened themselves up a bit.

A sudden wind swept by her little garden, ruffling the hem of her dress and gardening apron, before continuing to roll over the meadows and hills past her cottage.

Instinctively, Amy's mind wandered to Sonic.

"_I wonder where he is, and if he's thinking of me._"

Chances were that he was busy keeping the entirety of Mobius in order and upholding the peace - as usual. Making daring rescues, helping people in need or simply enjoying yet another adventure that only he seemed to manage to get himself into. Danger and risky mishaps naturally followed wherever he went.

Although surely Sonic too had quiet times. Times he let his mind wander and his heart to yearn for something or someone that was beyond his grasp.

Perhaps he was thinking of her right this moment...

In a naive attempt to get some form of telepathic connection with her true love, Amy closed her eyes hard and twisted her face into deep concentration.

"_Sonic... Sonic.. Sonic._.!" She mused over and over again inside her head.

But as anticipated no answer came.

"_Maybe he's too far away_."

A thought which was both a comfort and a disappointment.

Fourtantely Amy didn't have time to dwell for much long as she had a day filled with fun activities to look forward to. She was to spend the day with her best friend Cream and her mother and of course their little chao Cheese. They'd decided to bake and cook all sorts of delicacies for the party later that evening.

It would be a small party but Amy couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of spending her birthday with her closest friends. Tails had kindly accepted the invitation, and even The Chaotix had promised to come, though she guessed Vector's eager to come had more to do about Vanilla's attendance than anything.

Once the evening had drawn closer they had brought all the food and flowers along to Amy's cottage and together decorated the living room. And just as the last final touches had been made the rest of their friends arrived, presents getting stacked on the coffee table as Amy welcomed them in.

Then in natural fashion food was served, cake eaten, candles blown out and presents opened. An odd bunch of gifts, ranging from drawings made by Cheese to a set of throwing stars from Espio.

"For protection." He clarified as Amy stared wide eyed down at the sharp weapons, making a mental note to as soon as possible hide them out of view from Charmy and Cream.

"You'll have to teach me one day." She giggled nervously before quickly moving on to the next present.

And as the party progressed and slowly began to reach it's end Amy suddenly found herself standing alone for the first time that evening, in the midst of cheerful chatter and music filling her living room. She'd stopped by one of the windows to stare out towards the gradually setting sun which colored the sky in soft shades of pink and yellow. Without realizing it her mind had once again drifted off to Sonic.

He hadn't showed up.

Tails had vaugley mentioned that he was unable to attend due to some recently reported robot activity over in Spagonia, which most likely had something to do with Eggman. Although he'd left a couple of days ago.

"_Spagonia_.." Amy pondered sadly. "_That's on the other side of Mobius. Countless miles away from here - from me... I wish he's okay_."

So lost in though, she initially didn't register the sudden knocking at the front door. Her heart however, could sense the subtle yet very prominent change in atmosphere, causing her to abruptly jolt out of her thoughts. And now she heard it - the steady knocking.

Could it be..?

None of the others noticed when Amy with stumbling feet rushed out of the room to jank the handle of the front door wide open. The first thing that hit her was a gust of wind which ruffled her quills and dress, then finally her eyes landed on him.

"Sonic?"

And there in the door opening he stood, just as casual as if he'd been expected. He was as handsome as ever with his shining emerald eyes, windswept quills and shamelessly agile figure. An unmistakable smile was playing on his lips as he observed the mixed expression of surprise and bashfulness on her face.

"Hey there, Amy Rose."

As soon as those words had left his lips, Amy sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug. For once Sonic had braced himself and actually remained sturdy, he even returned the embrace if somewhat less firmly.

"Oh, Sonic..!" She squealed, nuzzling into his chest. "I'm so happy to see you, I didn't think you were coming."

"Are you kidding me - it's not everday a girl turns sixteen, now is it? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

All too soon for Amy's liking they parted and she quickly made sure her dress looked good as she then proceeded to gently sway in an attempt to draw Sonic's attention to it. In honor of the day she'd picked a red dress with puff sleeves and small polka dots as well as adorning two silk ribbons on each side of her ears.

She hoped he thought she looked pretty, and that maybe, just maybe, he'd tell her so.

"I'm almost as old as you now." Amy said jokingly, giggling softly as her eyes sparkled with excitement over the fact that her long time love actually stood before her.

Her comment made Sonic chuckle. "Yeah, you sure are. But never mind that - I have something for you, and since I'm guessing I missed the opening of presents you'll get it now."

Somehow his words didn't click with Amy as she thought his mere presence was the greatest present she could ever ask for. Therefore she gave him a puzzled look, even tilting her head to the side.

"You brought me a present?"

"Of course."

"But I have nothing to give to you."

"Heh, maybe you've missed the concept of birthdays but you're not supposed to exchange presents, only recieve 'em."

"Oh, right. I mean I know but..." Amy mumbled but got interrupted when Sonic reached over a rectangular shaped package. The wrapping was quite sloppy but she could tell that he'd probably tried his best.

"Happy birthday." He said while Amy carefully undid the wrapper. Her heart doing flips in her chest as she wondered what it could possibly be.

Though not in a million years could she had guessed what now laid before her. It was rather large and had a mobile-like structure with multiple gemstones in various sizes and colors enhanced to it on different levels.

"It's a suncatcher." Sonic explained and lifted the mobile by its string, showing it more properly. "You hang it in the garden and when the shines through it creates a reflection of all the colors."

Amy could barely believe her eyes as she stared at the ornament in silent awe.

"You..- You made it?"

"Don't look so surprised." Sonic chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Though I admit the gemstones took some time to find, I only settled for the very best ones."

The thought of Sonic going through such effort solely for her sake was almost too much to bear for Amy. She was close to tears but tried her best to suppress any from breaking forth, the last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable right after he'd given her something so lovely.

After a brief moment Amy managed to regain her senses and breath out a heartfelt 'thank you'. "It's the nicest gift I've ever gotten." She added when Sonic gently placed the suncatcher back in her hand.

Their gazes lingered a second too long and Amy felt herself getting lost in two deep pools of the brightest of emerald. Resistance was futile, she knew that all too well by now, once she was under his tender gaze she was captured. Her free hand instinctively reached up to brush the quills out of her face.

Sonic's mouth opened and he was just about to utter something. But what it was Amy never got to find out as just that exact moment Tails called from inside the living room—

"Sonic, is that you?"

The spell was broken and Sonic's eyes drew to the source of the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"The one and only." Sonic called back and made his way into the living room, sending Amy a hasty smile as he passed her. "I hope you haven't stuffed your face full with cake all night, have you lil' buddy?"

The whole room seemed to live up as soon as Sonic stepped in. They all turned to chat with him, eager to know about his latest adventure, and Vanilla even handed him a plate of cake that she'd managed to save. Amy was content with simply silently observing how her friends listened intently when Sonic, theatrical as he was, vividly described his victory over Eggman and what supposedly was an army of five dozen robots.

Despite the good mood it all had to end as the night was just about to fall, and everyone had gotten rather drowsy by all the food and laughter.

Amy was just saying goodbye to the Cream and Vanilla which were the last ones to leave.

"Good night, Amy. See you tomorrow?" Cream asked after having just uttered a very adorable yawn.

"Absolutely!" Amy said as they shared a hug. "Sleep tight, sweetie."

Finally Vanilla gave her a motherly pat on the shoulder, smiling kindly. "Take care dear."

"I will."

Amy then waved to the Rabbit's as they disappeared down the road until they were ultimately out of sight. She felt a brief stab of envy in her heart as she thought how lucky they were to have each other.

With a sigh she turned to head back inside but immediately bumped into something.

That something being Sonic.

She'd been sure he would've left already but surely enough there he was, smirking down at her with an amused expression.

"Oh! Sorry, Sonic! I thought you'd left." Amy hastily apologized.

"Nah, I'm not in that big of a hurry. Besides, I figured we could hang the suncatcher so you can get to enjoy it in the morning. If you're not tired, of course."

"No, no - not at all, I'd love to! Let me just go and get it."

Amy almost stumbled over her on feet in her eager to fetch it.

Together they then picked a good tree to hang the suncatcher in - a cherry blossom one which was in perfect view from her bedroom window.

"Oh, I'm sure It'll look lovely in the morning sun." Amy said adoringly as Sonic tied it properly to a low hanging branch.

"I'm sure it will." He agreed. "I'll have to come see it for myself some day."

"You're more than welcome to." And the smile she gave him forced him to hastily avert his eyes. He loudly cleared his throat and gestured towards the wooden bench that stood beneath the tree and suggested they sit down and talk for a bit which Amy gladly agreed to.

"So, tell me about your day." Sonic prompted once they'd settled down on the bench, which was surrounded by various sweet smelling roses.

To Amy's delight, he sounded genuinely interested and he even leaned back more comfortably as she began telling.

She told him about how she'd spent most of the day at the Rabbit's - what types of baked goods they'd made, of the flowers they'd picked, how they'd decorated the living room and lastly what presents she'd got.

"- Knuckles even sent me a card." Amy said once she was done describing the different kinds of garden tools Vanilla had given her.

"He did?" Sonic commented, looking mildly surprised. "So the old knucklehead has got some manners in him after all." He grinned and Amy couldn't help but smile as well.

"I wish we could all get together more often - I had a really great time tonight."

She turned her head to him and gave him a shy look.

"Though I couldn't help but miss you.." Amy admitted and almost immediately did her fair peach cheeks turn rosy. Sonic didn't respond, but from the corner of her eye she could see that he smiled slightly at the remark.

"But I know your duty is more important than coming to silly birthday parties." She added hastily, although not managing to sound convincing. Despite her love for him she wanted to show that she had matured as well.

However Sonic's response surprised her.

"Your birthday is important."

"Just not _all-of-Mobius'-safety-important_."

A smirk stretched across his muzzle.

"Maybe."

They sat in silence for a brief moment, until Sonic suddenly asked—

"What did you wish for?"

Amy gave him a puzzled look.

"When you blew out the candles - on the cake, you know? Making wishes and all that."

"Oh." She lowered her gaze slightly and her cheeks got a slight red tint to them. "I can't tell you, if I do it might not come true. Besides, you'd only laugh at me."

"Cross my heart that I won't." And to emphasis Sonic drew an invisible cross over his heart.

"I wished for you to come and take me with you. You know, whisk me off into the night."

"You want me to whisk you away?" Sonic asked, looking greatly amused by her childish fantazies. "And where would I whisk you off to, if I may ask?"

"Anywhere. To all your favorite places across Mobius perhaps."

"What if I never let you come home then?" And now his tone turned playful. "What if I began to like your company so much that I couldn't let you go?"

"I wouldn't mind." Amy admitted, but unlike Sonic she sounded most sincere. "I'd be happy as long as I'm with you."

"Come on, Ames, I know you. After awhile you'd miss home - poking around in your garden and having Sunday tea with Cream, reading by the fireplace in the evenings and sleeping in a warm bed at night. The perfect snug little cottage life for a Rose."

"You're wrong." She pouted, staring at him in defiance. "I hate the boring everyday life, I long for adventure just as much as you do sometimes."

"Ha! I bet."

"Bring me along on your next adventure and you'll see." Though it sounded more like a plea than a statement.

"I couldn't possibly rob the guys in Station Square of you."

"Which guys?" Amy shot back, annoyed at his deflection.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you." Sonic tried to sound casual but Amy could see his jaw tense and eyes drift to the side as he said it.

She frowned and demonstratively scooted closer to him. "You know I don't want anyone but you."

However, Sonic was smart enough to not reply to that.

Amy ignored his silence and continued— "It doesn't matter how much you try to deny it - one day we will be married."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Whichever you want."

"Huh."

They both fell silent, a while longer this time.

Despite the lighthearted tone, Sonic could sense that the topic had upset her so he quickly tried to make her smile again.

"Did I tell you that you look pretty tonight, Ames?"

The combination of a compliment and the use of her nickname naturally made Amy blush, which was the reaction he was hoping for. He watched as her features softened into that ever so sweet face of hers.

It was hard for him to admit but Amy really had come a long way in maturing over the years. And it was both compelling and troublesome to see the young woman starting to show through the girl.

The girl he was supposed to protect from all harm.

More than ever these days did he try and convince himself that those tender feelings he held for her was purely out of sheer protectivness. Nothing less. Nothing more. Besides, he was too old for her. Still, the foreign feeling of envy always flared up whenever he tried to picture her with some random guy her own age.

Amy's voice, which was barely above a whisper, interrupted his train of thoughts.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Instead of getting an answer she felt how his hand gently grasped hers.

His hand was warm and steady, and as always it made her feel utterly secure while her stomach filled with endless of butterflies.

Despite his better judgement, Sonic let his thumb softly stroke the back of Amy's hand and for a moment allowed himself to enjoy how the simple touch seemed to warm his heart.

Then without him realizing it she'd leaned her head against his shoulders and he in turn had instinctively rested his on top of hers, tucking hers beneath his chin. And as to shield her from the dropping temperature he draped his free arm around her delicate frame, bringing her closer to his chest.

"You'll wait for me, won't you Sonic..?" Amy asked softly, her eyes closed making it appear as if she was sleeping.

"For as long as it takes." He promised.

And despite what the future might hold for her, he knew that his heart had forever been completely and irrevocably stolen by Amy Rose.

Making his last hope of keeping her safe the chance of her one day waking up and finding that her feelings for him had somehow faded. Which in itself was a very slim chance, but all the best he could get at the moment.

Maybe an hour passed or perhaps only a couple of minutes, but once the night's chill got so prominent that Amy ever so slightly had began to shiver, Sonic knew that his time was up. With more reluctance than he dared to ponder upon, he lifted his head from hers, removed his arm around her body and ultimately let go of her hand.

"You should probably go on back inside now."

"What about you?"

"I have to leave. But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough - I always will." He gave her one of his boyish smiles and winked before he led her through the garden and back to the front door. Once there he stopped to look at her one last time, trying to memorize how she looked this very exact moment. Truly "pretty" had been an understatement.

Amy tilted her head in curiosity, wondering if she should dare to ask him for what her heart yearned for so.

And as he turned to leave she instictively stopped him in his tracks. "Sonic..!"

Patiently, Sonic turned to meet her gaze again.

"I was just wondering, since it's my birthday and all.." Her voice trailed. But not willing to loose her nerve she hastily cleared her throat, mustered up enough courage and with blossoming red cheeks said—

"Can I ask for a kiss?"

"Nope." Sonic said and grinned when he saw her pout slightly.

"A peck on the cheek then?"

"Hmm.. no."

"Ooh! You're impossible, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy whined, crossing her arms and blushing even more furiously.

"Alright, alright. I'll make an exception." He wagged his finger in front of her and winked. "But only because it's your birthday."

Sonic rested his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her still while also being sure she wouldn't try and pull something. Amy had closed her eyes, not daring to move a single muscle as he drew closer. Once he stopped she could barely feel her heart anymore.

Slowly his head lowered to, on the very top of her forehead, plant a most tender kiss.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Amy Rose."

* * *

_"You look to me like love forever_

_Too good to last _

_But too lovely not to try."_


End file.
